The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An Ethernet network can operate according to Audio Video Bridging (AVB) standards to stream time-synchronized audio and video with low latency. The AVB-enabled network may include a source device and a destination device. The source device encapsulates samples of a media stream in packets and transmits the packets to the destination device.